walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlanta Nursing Home
The Atlanta Nursing Home is a secure, well-protected compound in the inner parts of Atlanta. It is a location featured in the Season 1 episode, "Vatos" of AMC's The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Before the apocalypse occurred, this building was a senior citizen resting home and was the home of Abuela and Mr. Gilbert. They were under the care of a nurse named Felipe as well as other medical staff. Also, Guillermo worked at the building as a custodian. Once the outbreak began, most of the medical staff fled the building to meet up with family or to attempt to evacuate Atlanta, leaving the senior residents to fend for themselves. Guillermo, Felipe, and a few others decided to stay behind and help them. Post-Apocalypse "Vatos" When and his group clash with members of the Vatos gang over the Bag of Guns, resulting in being kidnapped, Rick demands that Miguel, who was also captured by Daryl Dixon, to guide them to the Vatos base camp. Miguel leads his captors to the nursing home, where several armed men emerge. The building has a loading dock filled with equipment and many vehicles, along with dozens of men of the Vatos gang that are working on the automobiles. Guillermo and Felipe nearly are involved in a gunfight with Rick and his group until it is revealed that they vowed to protect the helpless seniors along with the help of fellow gang members, who dream of one day repairing enough cars to evacuate every last senior out of the city. The nursing home was left alone and Rick donated several guns and ammo to the gang so they could continue to protect the home and its people from walkers and other threats. Inhabitants Season 1 Survivors *Guillermo - The leader of the Vatos gang and a former custodian. *Felipe - Former nurse who went into Atlanta to retrieve bag of guns, shot in the rear by Daryl Dixon. *Jorge - A guard who went into Atlanta to retrieve bag of guns. *Miguel - Cousin of Felipe who went into Atlanta to retrieve bag of guns. *Abuela - Grandmother of Felipe who lived at the nursing home. *Mr. Gilbert - Old man who lived at the nursing home, victim of asthma attacks. *At least 30 members of the Vatos gang and at least 30 elderly- All reside in nursing home. Visitors *Rick Grimes *Daryl Dixon *Theodore Douglas *Glenn Rhee Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 1 Season 2 Gallery Atlanta Nursing Home.jpg Atlanta Nursing Home 2.jpg Atlanta Nursing Home 3.jpg Twd104 1638.jpg Trivia *It is unknown whether or not the Vatos crew were aware of the true nature of a walkers' resurrection outside of being bitten. As they are inside a nursing home, however, it can be assumed they knew or would have soon learned. **In deleted scenes from the first episode of season 2, "What Lies Ahead", Rick's group returns to the Atlanta Nursing Home to find shelter again. As they arrive to find it abandoned, they discover the elderly inhabitants lying dead on the ground, with gunshot wounds to the head; execution style, according to Daryl. There are no traces of the Vatos gang, save for a few bodies of the thugs in the courtyard when Rick and the survivors encounter the compound. The scenes can be found here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFOQZ6Sr_dI ru:Дом престарелых Category:Locations